


Day Six - All Dressed Up

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Six: All dressed up





	

Ianto snapped Jack's hand from his jacket as Jack tried to pull Ianto close, _again_. He shushed Jack's protestations with a look and Jack pouted.

“We're already late,” Ianto offered as an excuse.

“It's just downstairs... And you really look hot in this suit... Bow-ties suit you.”

“So no need to strip me out of it, then. Just tie your stupid tie and let me deal with my own suit,” Ianto rolled his eyes, taking cufflinks to add a little something to his already perfect suit. Jack smiled innocently and looked at his tie, then at Ianto.

“Please?”

“Oh my God, Jack!” Ianto exclaimed and quickly did Jack's knot.

Despite being late, and crossed at the man for being unable to knot his own bloody tie, Ianto kissed him briefly then dragged him by the sleeve. He took their badges on the way out and sighed of relief when they finally got out, letting go of Jack's arm.

“Sorry we're a bit late, Jack was taking all his time in the bathroom. Worse than a girl. No offence,” Ianto said with a smile. The team simply nodded and started to walk. “You look lovely,” Ianto whispered to Tosh who thanked him with a sweet smile.

She wore a fancy black dress – they all had to wear black, which was stupid – that changed from her more casual everyday clothes. They all were in London for some stupid UNIT gala, as Jack loved to call them because apparently nobody cared if the Earth was ending on a UNIT gala day. It was so much more important to listen to boring conferences and talk to boring people than watch the Rift. And they were 150 miles away from it, which meant they couldn't even go quickly if needed.

And Jack really hated it, as his team had heard over and over in the car ride. The three-hour car ride. Owen had almost thrown him out the window, and had braked a few times at the last second so Jack would be stopped in his constant complains. Ianto had shut him up by doing a massage from the back seat, as much as possible. Owen would have normally complain about them getting all lovey-dovey in the car, but Jack was quiet at last so Owen said nothing and kept on driving.

And now Jack was complaining again, except that they could all get away. Tosh stayed with him, but then got interested in some very technical stuff and Jack left her to search for Ianto.

 

“He's good, isn't he?” he asked, not caring about cutting some officers in the middle of his sentence when he finally found Ianto. He put arm around Ianto's shoulders while Ianto shook his head.

After arguing that he was probably a bit drunk and didn't really care about the gala, Jack still didn't manage to convince Ianto to leave. In the end, he just got to be by Ianto's side the rest of the time, but only for Ianto to watch him closely.

Tosh seemed glad when she came back to them, and Owen was also quite happy with the food but bored like Jack. Gwen had made a few contacts and was talking to them, trying to do what Jack had always failed at: having good relations with UNIT. Three out of five wasn't that bad.

 


End file.
